The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium
The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium is the second official DLC Game Pack for . It contains the new zone of Wrothgar as well as many sublocations including the city of Orsinium. The DLC costs 3000 Crowns and was released on November 2nd for PC/Mac players, November 17th for Xbox One players, and November 18th for PS4 players. It is free to all existing ESO Plus members, and was released on the Public Test Server on October 11th. New features and content *Over 20 hours of captivating story content and quests *A long-awaited exploration of the culture of Tamriel's Orcs *A colossal new zone available to characters of all levels *A new single-player progressive challenge, the Maelstrom Arena **Available in Normal and Veteran versions **Grants special rewards only obtainable by completing arenas **Includes class-specific leaderboards, so you can see how you match up against your fellow combatants *Quests and objectives that contribute to rebuilding the city of Orsinium, returning it to its former glory *Two large public dungeons, Old Orsinium and Rkindaleft, featuring all-new challenges for both solo and group play *Special harvest nodes that scale to the most advanced material type your character can use for crafting *Six all-new, challenging world bosses *Powerful new gear, unique crafting styles, and other rewards inspired by the history and denizens of Wrothgar **Four new Provisioning recipes, only available in Wrothgar **18 powerful new item sets including 6 ability-altering weapons, 9 sets obtained by participating in activities in Wrothgar, and 3 new craftable sets **The Ancient Orc crafting style **Six new collectible costumes only available in Wrothgar *Over an hour of brand new in-game musical score New locations The DLC pack brings 2 new main zones located in the Wrothgarian Mountains of High Rock: *The city of Orsinium *The zone of Wrothgar Other significant locations: *Old Orsinium ― The ruins of the first Orsinium (Group Dungeon) *Rkindaleft ― A Dwemer ruin (Group Dungeon) *Maelstrom Arena ― A new solo challenge *Sorrow ― The largest peak in the Wrothgarian Mountains and one of the highest mountains in Tamriel. It is rumored that the legendary Torug gro-Igron, founder of Orsinium, is buried at its highest peak. *Fharun Stronghold ― The fortified stronghold of the Fharun Clan, under the control of Chief Bazrag. It is located upon the icy northern coast of Wrothgar and it is the predecessor of the Breton port-city of Farrun. Major characters *King Kurog gro-Orsinium *Ambassador Lazgara (located in Daggerfall, Davon's Watch, and Vulkhel Guard) *Forge-Mother Alga *High Priestess Solgra *Chief Bazrag *Eveli Sharp-Arrow *Talviah Aliaria Quests Main questline *Invitation to Orsinium *For King and Glory *A King-Sized Problem *In the Name of the King *To Save a Chief *The Anger of a King *The King's Gambit *Blood on a King's Hands *Long Live the King Side quests *The Ashes of Our Fathers *Atypical Artistry *Awaken the Past *Broken Promises *Cultural Affections *A Cold Wind from the Mountain *Draugr Dilemma *The Durzog Whistle *Forcing the Faith *The Hand of Morkul *The Hidden Harvest *Kindred Spirits *Maelstrom Arena *Of Sentimental Value *One Ugly Mug *Quarry Conundrum *Silver Linings *Sorrow's Kiss *Those Truly Favored *Where Loyalty Lies *Wrecked Other *6 new world bosses *Cave Bear Mount *Cave Bear Cub (Pet) *Winterborn Reach Costume Pack *Unique harvest nodes that scale to your most advanced unlock type Gallery The Elder Scrolls Online Tamriel Unlimited – Reforging Orsinium|Trailer Wrothgar Waterfall.png|Wrothgar Wilderness King Kurog.png|King Kurog King Kurog sitting down.png|King Kurog sitting down ESO Orsinium Horseback.jpg ESO Orsinium release image.jpg Orsinium Keep Promotional.png Orsinium New Armor Set.png|One of the new armor sets from the DLC Ancient Orc Armors Concept Art.png|Ancient Orc Armors concept art Malacath Armors Concept Art.png|Malacath Armors concept art Trinimac Armors Concept Art.png|Trinimac Armors concept art Harpy Echatere Durzog Concept Art.png|Harpy Echatere Durzog concept art Rkindaleft Concept Art.png|Rkindaleft concept art The Maelstrom Arena Concept Art.png|Maelstrom Arena concept art Wrothgar Malacath Statue.png|A Statue of Malacath in Wrothgar Wrothgar Concept Art 6.png|Wrothgar concept art The Flames of Retribution.png be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium pl:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium uk:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium Category:Games Category:Expansion Packs Category:Online: Crown Store Category:Online: Official plug-ins